The Division of Cancer Treatment, National Cancer Institute, desires to evaluate the use of new and established chemotherapeutic agents, singly or in combinations, in patients with metastatic adenocarcinoma (Stage IV) of the breast. The Contractor shall furnish all necessary personnel, labor, patients, facilities, equipment, materials, and supplies required to conduct clinical trials designed to meet the objective. The Contractor will perform at least 75 studies per year in patients with a microscopically confirmed diagnosis of adenocarcinoma of the breast.